GODS Millenium
by Icarus Laments
Summary: EN COURS Bullet 2 Naoto Fuyumine. "A l’époque, je ne comprenais pas comment les mains qui avaient tué mes parents pouvaient être capables d’un geste si humain. Il me semble aujourd’hui que c’était de la tendresse mêlée de regrets qui transparaissait dans
1. Bullet 1 Heine Rammsteiner

**Fandom:** DOGS  
**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** General, Sci-Fi, Angst, Doom  
**Pairing:** none  
**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Shirow Miwa, même le canapé et la télé, alors c'est dire.  
**Note de l'auteur: **Après avoir lu le Prologue et le tome 1 de DOGS, j'ai tout de suite eu l'idée d'écrire une collection de quatre one-shot, un pour chacun de nos chers _Chiens errants hurlant dans la nuit_. Voici donc le premier d'entre eux, et le seul écrit pour l'instant. Mais comme il s'agit de la première fic publiée en Français sur le fandom, je crois que je peux prendre mon temps pour écrire le second, vu que l'endroit ne doit pas être très fréquenté. Donc, cher lecteur providentiel, merci de t'être aventuré ici, et bonne lecture.

**Thèmes musicaux: **Black Mages - _Otherworld_ (The skies above)  
Nine inch Nails - _Sin_ (Pretty Hate Machine)

**Titre: **Bullet 1 - Heine Rammsteiner

* * *

_« Dans les souvenirs qui me reviennent, nous sommes là, tous les deux. Toi prostré et moi debout, dessinant grossièrement avec ton feutre rouge. J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir, l'image reste floue et grésille, et les mots qui semblent sortir de ma bouche me sont inaudibles. Tes lèvres remuent, mais je n'entends rien._

_Tu es là, frêle silhouette maladive, recroquevillé et tellement misérable. L'acier du collier a déjà mordu la peau fragile de ton cou. Je me souviens... »_

-  
-

_Dieu m'a abandonné._

Je suis un exilé tombé en disgrâce. Banni d'un enfer et condamné à errer dans un autre, avec pour seule faute celle d'avoir misérablement survécu. _Alive among the dead_, comme qui dirait. Cela résume assez bien la chose.

Bishop me bassine toujours avec la même rengaine, juste pour m'énerver.

« Dieu est notre Père à tous. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher une mine perplexe à chaque fois, même s'il ne la voit pas, ce sale aveugle pervers retranché derrière ses lunettes noires. Ca me fout en rogne, tout ça. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses enfants, je suis né et vis chaque jour dans mon propre Enfer, rongeant désespérément les barreaux de ma cage. En vain.

Un père n'abandonnerait pas son enfant de la sorte. Cela ne signifie en aucun cas que je recherche sa compassion, si tant est qu'il existe, simplement que si Dieu il y a, je le trouve un peu injuste. S'il est notre Père à tous… ne suis-je plus l'un de ses enfants, qu'il ne m'accorde plus ses regards? Au fond je connais la réponse. Elle se trouve juste là, « nichée dans mon dos ».

Un petit sifflement de douleur m'échappe comme la morsure de l'acier se fait sentir. J'ai mal. Je lève un regard las vert le ciel éternellement gris où s'amoncèlent d'épais nuages noirs. Il va sans doute pleuvoir.

La main que je porte à ma nuque effleure la surface glacée du « collier » et je ne peux retenir une grimace. Et toi, là où tu es, sens-tu que la pluie est proche?

La morsure de l'acier dans ma chair se fait de plus en plus douloureuse. Est-ce pour cela qu'il me déteste? Notre Père à tous… Si tu étais là, que dirais-tu, toi que ma faiblesse et ma lâcheté insupportent? J'aimerais bien voir ta tête, en cet instant précis. Juste avant de te flanquer une balle entre les deux yeux.

Ce serait une bonne façon de clore ce chapitre, tu ne trouves pas?

Les premières gouttes acides et polluées échouent sur le cuir de mon manteau dans de petits « ploc! » désagréables, alors je réajuste mon col pour ne pas attraper froid, et je me met silencieusement en route. Si Badow était avec moi en ce moment, il me lancerait sans doute l'une de ses vanes foireuses sur l'utilité manifeste de mes « écrases merdes » en cas de pluie. Pour les flaques, c'est sûr que c'est pratique.…A la réflexion, si Badow était là, il râlerait surtout parce que sa clope prend la flotte.

Je me traîne mollement jusqu'à cette piaule que j'ai trouvé en périphérie dans la ville souterraine pour une somme pas trop exorbitante. C'est petit, vide, mais ça me suffit. Un canapé et une télé que je n'allume jamais, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de plus. On ne nous a pas habitués à avoir des goûts de luxe, « en bas ». Je m'engouffre rapidement dans l'une des anciennes bouches de métro qui mènent à la ville souterraine. Un réseau de tunnels pourris et délabrés à l'air vicié, voilà notre triste quotidien à nous autres, chiens errants. _Enjoy, sucker_.

J'avance sans me soucier des gens qui se font tabasser dans les coins sombres et sans chercher à venir en aide aux pauvres filles que leurs macs pourchassent en vociférant à travers les rues. Sans prêter attention aux regards suspicieux des clochards entassés misérablement autour de leurs bidons enflammés pour tenter d'échapper aux vents glacés qui s'engouffrent dans les artères sinueuses de la ville. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir guérir tous les malheurs du monde. Je suis dans ma propre merde. Que les autres restent dans la leur.

Un pas, puis un autre. Et alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, il me semble que c'est ta présence que je ressens juste à ma droite, et que c'est ton souffle qui effleure moqueusement la peau sensible de mon cou. Mon corps réagit plus vite que ma pensée, et sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, c'est mon flingue qui se trouve dans ma main crispée. Braqué sur un pauvre gosse qui me dévisage sans avoir l'air de comprendre que sa vie est en danger. Sa mère hurle, la foule me dévisage. _Fuck you, gentlemen_…

Un soubresaut agite mon corps, la bile remonte vicieusement le long de ma gorge, et devant mes yeux écarquillés, c'est le monde entier qui se trouble. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent horriblement à mes oreilles. Et merde. C'était pas le moment… Je sens que mes jambes me lâchent juste avant de sentir le choc de ma rencontre avec le trottoir. Merde. Merde.

Dans mon esprit embrouillé, ce sont les images d'un rêve que je fais souvent qui affluent. L'image est brouillée, ton visage est flou. Il n'y a que ton sourire, et tes lèvres qui remuent. Prononcent mon nom. J'ai envie de hurler.

N'y aura-t-il jamais de fin? Lily…

Dans mon être, ce sont les assauts répétés de Cerbère qui tente de fracasser les portes de sa prison. Dans ma bouche, c'est le goût métallique du sang mêlé à l'aigreur de la bile qui me donne la nausée. Dans ma tête, c'est le souvenir de ton sang poisseux qui s'écoule entre mes doigts. La douleur dans ma nuque devient insoutenable.

-  
-

Je ne sais plus vraiment comment je suis rentré chez moi ensuite. Lorsque j'ai véritablement repris mes esprits, j'étais allongé sur le canapé style empire qui trône au milieu de mon salon vide, le grésillement de la télé comme fond sonore. L'avais-je allumée? Ou bien l'avais-tu fait à ma place?

Mon regard s'est alors égaré par-delà la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les rideaux blancs volaient sous les assauts du vent et la pluie s'étendait en une flaque immense sur le carrelage. Sur la blancheur aveuglante du ciel, l'immense cheminée noire se découpait, menaçante.

_Dieu m'a abandonné._

Tu sais Giovanni, si j'ai quitté cet enfer qui nous avait engendrés, toi, Lily et moi, c'était parce que je voulais lui plaire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il me semble que ton rire résonne encore à mes oreilles…

**END**

* * *

Fin du premier _Bullet Chapter_.  
J'ai mis du temps entre la rédaction du début et de la fin, j'avais les idées mais ça ne voulait pas sortir.  
Le chapitre suivant concernera Naoto (Dieu, où vais-je trouver l'inspiration, cette fois-ci?).

Merci aux éventuels lecteurs de s'être égarés un instant par ici, et merci d'avance à ceux qui se sentiront l'âme généreuse et qui laisseront leur avis après lecture.

Kris.


	2. Bullet 2 Naoto Fuyumine

**Fandom:** DOGS  
**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** General, Sci-Fi, Angst, Doom  
**Pairing:** none  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Shirow Miwa, même le canapé et la télé, alors c'est dire.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Second chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Thème musical:** Nine Inch Nails - Discipline

**Titre:** Bullet 2 - Naoto Fuyumine

**

* * *

**

_« Nous fuyions quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pu me souvenir quoi, après cela, après le traumatisme que m'a laissé la sensation de déchirement. Le visage de mes parents, je l'ai oublié également. Comme tout ce qui s'était passé avant cette nuit-là. _

_La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est ton visage à l'expression qui m'avait à l'époque tellement intriguée, et les mots que tu avais alors prononcés. Veux-tu vivre? »_

-  
-

_Dieu s'est moqué de moi._

Même après ta mort, l'expression qui avait accablé ton visage cette nuit-là reste une énigme. Je sais que tu ne me détestais pas, et je sais que je t'ai détesté sans légitimité. Tu avais simplement pensé qu'ainsi, j'aurais une raison de m'accrocher à la vie, comme le chien vile et rancunier que j'étais. Tu as accepté ma haine, sans aucune autre raison.

Mais qu'aurais-je fait si je t'avais tué sans savoir?

Parfois, je lève les yeux vers les cieux éternellement gris, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Magato est là, quelque part. Si c'est le cas, j'attends le jour de notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience. Je lui dirai combien tu le méprisais, sans doute, et je le transpercerai de ma lame. De _ta_ lame. Je me ferai le vengeur de ton âme bafouée, et le prix de son sang poisseux remboursera la perte de ta présence. Papa…

_Dieu s'est moqué de moi._

Je me souviens d'un après-midi, aussi gris que tous les autres, que j'avais passé à m'entraîner avec Magato. Tu étais sorti. Je n'appréciais pas réellement Magato, alors je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à me jeter sur lui, arme au poing. Et si je l'avais tué à ce moment-là, je crois que je n'y aurais pas accordé d'importance.

Quand j'y pense, je ne savais jamais où tu allais.

En évitant un des coups de Magato, je m'étais mal réceptionnée et sa lame m'avait entaillé la joue assez profondément. J'en avais hurlé de rage. Et lorsqu'il avait bloqué mon assaut du plat de son katana, sans aucun effort et en réprimant un bâillement moqueur, j'avais vu rouge. J'aurais attaqué avec l'intention de le tuer à ce moment-là, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés m'avaient complètement tétanisée.

Aujourd'hui encore, un goût âcre m'emplit la bouche lorsque j'y repense, et je n'admet pas qu'il ait pu avoir raison ce jour-là. Dieu m'a punie, sans doute. A l'époque j'ignorais misérablement ce que pouvait être un syndrome de Stockholm, et quand j'en avais appris le sens, c'est avec un rire froid et aiguisé comme mon sabre que j'avais répondu à Magato.

« Jamais. »

C'est tout ce que j'avais dit à ce moment-là.

Aujourd'hui, ce syndrome aberrant est la punition que Dieu a choisi de m'infliger. Mon châtiment divin. Il s'est moqué de moi, tu sais, et aujourd'hui encore il se rit des malheurs qu'il m'inflige. Je hais Dieu tout autant que je hais le meurtrier de mes parents.

-  
-

« La vérité, que personne n'avoue, c'est qu'une fois les illusions enfuies, on passe sa vie à souffler sur le miroir aux regrets. Mais toujours la buée s'efface. » (1)

Lorsque tu m'avais récité ces mots comme une vérité inexorable, j'avais su que j'en comprendrais le sens un jour, bien malgré moi. Et lorsque ce jour était arrivé, le miroir dont tu me parlais m'avait éclaté en pleine figure sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser. Tu étais mort.

L'odeur qui s'égarait encore sur le manteau que tu m'avais donné se mêlait désagréablement à celle de ton sang, comme j'étais assise près de toi, recroquevillée en silence.

Désespérément, j'ai tenté d'échapper à cette vérité écarlate qui s'étalait à ma vue. J'ai tenté misérablement de la dissimuler et j'ai soufflé mes illusions sur le miroir de mes regrets, mais toujours la buée s'évanouissait, telle la fuite du Temps, grinçante et tout aussi inexorable.

J'ai toujours détesté les miroirs.

Les miroirs qui me renvoyaient cette image écœurante de ce corps malingre et balafré que j'avais en horreur. Le miroir brisé qui m'avait un jour dévoilé une expression que je croyais ne jamais voir sur ton visage. Tous les miroirs qui me révélaient des aspects de toi que je ne voulais pas connaître de peur qu'ils n'amoindrissent ma haine. J'ai toujours détesté les miroirs, car les vérités qui s'y reflétaient étaient trop blessantes, trop humiliantes. Trop douloureuses.

Si j'avais compris ton regard, ce jour-là à travers ce miroir brisé, serais-tu toujours vivant aujourd'hui? Parfois, quand ça ne va pas si bien que je le voudrais, je regarde cette lame noire que tu m'as laissé en héritage, et je me plais à le croire.

-  
-

J'ai toujours ton manteau. Ton odeur s'en est allée depuis longtemps, mais malgré tout, je sais que tu veilles sur moi, et que tu accompagnes chacun de mes pas. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais approuvé certains de mes choix, mais si je veux _la_ retrouver, je dois prendre le risque de te déplaire. Comme j'ai déplu à Dieu en laissant ma haine me guider.

Aujourd'hui je sais où chercher, et j'entrevois la fin de ma quête de vengeance. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit encore d'un des tours que Dieu se plaît à me jouer, et je ne sais pas si encore une fois je serai déçue. Peut-être se rira-t-il à nouveau de moi? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est « en bas » que je trouverai celle que je cherche.

J'avance d'un pas résolu à travers les artères grouillantes de la ville souterraine, glanant comme je le peux des informations utiles. Elles sont rares, et je dois souvent faire appel à ton sabre pour les obtenir, faute d'argent. Peut-être devrais-je devenir informateur moi aussi? Une moue dubitative se peint sur mes lèvres. Chasseur de prime, peut-être. Cela me conviendrait dramatiquement mieux.

J'arrive en vue de la bouche de métro qui me ramènera à la surface, et mon pas s'accélère légèrement. Si je veux des réponses, je sais que c'est dans cette église mal fréquentée que je devrai chercher, au risque de déplaire un peu plus au Seigneur en semant la pagaille dans sa maison.

Un léger souffle d'air frais balaie un instant mes cheveux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu avais l'habitude de poser ta main sur ma tête, comme ça, pour me calmer lorsque je m'emportais trop. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas comment les mains qui avaient tué mes parents pouvaient être capables d'un geste si humain. Il me semble aujourd'hui que c'était de la tendresse mêlée de regrets qui transparaissait dans l'impassibilité que tu tâchais d'afficher dans ces moments-là.

_Dieu s'est moqué de moi._

Tu étais apparu lorsque plus rien ne me raccrochait à la vie, là au milieu des corps éventrés et exsangues de mes parents.

« Veux-tu vivre? »

Aujourd'hui encore, je me le demande…

**END**

* * *

(1) Extrait de La Martyre de l'obèse, Henri Béraud.

Je n'apprécie pas réellement Naoto, même si je dois bien avouer que pour un personnage féminin, elle n'est pas détestable. Oui mais voilà, elle me rebute un peu tout de même. On ne se refait pas...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Le chapitre à venir concernera Badow, puis on gardera Mihai pour la fin.

Kris.


End file.
